Demonic Shadows
by AngelicDemonMonster
Summary: Naruto is the "prince" of heaven and light. He is kidnapped by demonic creatures and breeders for one sole purpose, the breeder needs an heir to his work, but Naruto's a boy, how can he give this breeder what he wants? SasuNaru YAOI and HETERO. WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Slipping though the darkest part of the forbidden forest, I have only one thing on my mind, I must avoid capture

**Chapter 1**

Slipping though the darkest part of Death's Forest, I have only one thing on my mind, I must avoid capture. Faintly I could hear the ghostly cries of the demonic angels, telling each other they must catch me for there master. "They cannot catch me," I thought, "I shall not become a slave to the breeder of demons. Not me, not the prince of the heavens; for I hold the power of the light in my soul. I shall always be of the light; never will I bear the mark of the shadows."

Still, I swiftly move through the shadows of the black, eerie trees. My eyes could see clearly through the gloomy darkness, for the power of the heavens allowed it. Now I speed past, trying to make my way to the shimmering lake, in the middle of the giant forest. When I turn around, I find that the angels are right behind me, it seems they were throwing there voices. One jumped forward, while the other circled around forcing me to stop.

"You are coming to master," one screeched in a high pitched siren call.

"Yes, yes, master, you must go to master." the other squealed back, just like the first, in that high siren. I spun in all directions, trying to find some way around fighting. Yet no, there was no avoiding it, it was time to kill.

I pulled out the ancient silver sword that was hanging on my back. It had Japanese righting on it that said, "Live to Die", but other then that, it was very plain. I personally was dressed in a Royal Heaven Warriors outfit, it consisted of a tight, sky blue and black kimono, black boots that came up to your thighs and a silver crown.

Now the battle was on. I darted forward to the angel in front of me and while saying a jutsu to help, I slashed down my sword onto the neck of the victim. I heard a fire jutsu being said quickly behind me, before I had a chance to hit my victim with my powerful sword; so I turned around in an instant and killed the demon uttering the jutsu. Yet, as quickly as I turned around to kill the one, the other had me around the neck screeching in my ear that I killed its mate; wait did it just say mate? Which one was the male? I got my mind back into the fight, but it seemed while I was thinking, this angel had spoken a binding jutsu. I felt a hard blow to my head and in an instant, all I saw was darkness.

sasunarusasnarusasunarusasunaru

I woke in a dark, dark room. There was only the faint whisper of voices traveling in the wind that could be heard. It seems I have been locked under ground. The eerie sounds of the creaking cell walls, I could now see, awakened the shadowy depths.

Suddenly, the sell door opened and I immediately activated my heaven's light eyes. The dark figure of an angel walked through the cell, followed by a tall man with black hair, black eyes and an angelic face; it was the breeder.

"So beautiful," he said to me, "so innocent." He walked over to me and stood right in front of my face. He ran his fingers through my dirty blonde hair, while looking deeply into my stormy blue eyes. "Yes, you are perfect. Your blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty face and wonderful body, the kyuubi in you will give me a beautiful heir to my breeding work." I shivered and after saying that, he walked out leaving me scared into a skittish looking boy. I looked at the angel in the door way, who was still floating there. She...or he... started to cackle viciously before following its master out of the sell. I decided that my best choice at that moment was to just try to sleep on the rock hard bed. Before I knew it, sleep took over my worn body.

narusasunarusassunarusasunarusasu

I woke with a start, after having a nightmare. I found that I was no longer in a damp cell, but rather tied to a very large king sized bed. My mind started to race with different possibilities, for the reasoning of my predicament. I tried to loosen the chain holding me to the bed, but nothing I did worked. I looked down at myself to see that I had been changed into boxers and a long baggy t-shirt. I tried to struggle more, but all that happened was that the chain tightened. I tried to struggle from the ever tightening chains. But still finding that nothing would work, I lay there waiting for my fate to unfold. As quickly as I relaxed a very beautiful woman smashed the door open and walked in with another woman following.

"What does the master want with you? He should want me. I'm far more beautiful, you know." The woman who said this had pink hair that flowed down to her ankles; she had emerald green eyes and an amazing figure. The girlish looking one behind her looked sweet and innocent; she had dark purple hair that came to her lower back, bright lavender pupil less eyes and a large chest, but yet still looked like a little girl. The woman that had already spoke, eyes were smoldering. She looked like she was raged by the fact that the breeder wanted me and not her. I couldn't understand how she could possibly want to be in my position, this woman freaked me out.

"W-w-what's your n-name l-little girl?" The girlish looking one asked me nicely. Shockingly I noticed she had horrible scars alone her neck that probably went down to her mid back, so did the other one.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I am a boy!" I said to the now blushing girl. The pink haired one just seemed to fume more at my statement.

"You're a, a, a boy!? Then why in gods name does he want you to produce him an heir!? I mean you can't even fucking get pregnant!!" She kept screaming on over and over again at how I couldn't get pregnant. All I thought at that moment was, "great now I have to explain how I can."

"Look tell me your names and I'll explain how I can get pregnant, deal?" I told them both.

She looked like she was thinking about for a second before she nodded and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno and this here is Hinata Hyuga. Now tell me." I looked shocked at Hinata.

"As in Neji-san's cousin? That Hinata, the one kidnapped from our world?" She smiled shyly and nodded at me. "How come you haven't escaped? Neji-san is so worried about you Hinata-chan." She blushed harder at that and Sakura pulled her back away from me.

"Naruto you idiot, she can't escape. She's one of the breeder's friend's mates, that's why he got her from your world. I've been trying to help her get out of here but I can't get her past her mate Kiba-kun or the breeder. Anyways, explain now." She looked determined to figure this out now so I decided to give her what she wanted to know.

"Okay fine. I have this thing in me. It's a demon lord from your world, a lord higher then the breeder. Her name is kyuubi, yes it's a girl; anyways this demon makes it possible for me to become pregnant, she actually is planning on turning me into a girl at some point. She says it'll be easier for her if she does. Personally I'm okay with it; I mean I'm already gay, so what ever. Anyways, so there's your reason, Kyuubi makes it possible for me to be pregnant." I finished what I thought was a long explanation to the two girls in front of me. Sakura seemed shocked and Hinata-chan seemed as normal as ever, with the blush and all.

"Are you serious Naruto-kun," Sakura asked me. "I mean are you really positive that you can be pregnant, even with Kyuubi?"

"Sakura-chan, Kyuubi told me she's going to change me into a girl tonight anyways, so I'm positive I can be pregnant. By the way will you two stay with me? I'm kind of scared about the whole transformation thing." They both smiled at me and nodded. Hinata walked over to me and unhooked all the chains so I could have a comfortable night. Well, as comfortable as it could ever be with what was going to happen that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke with my chest and groin hurting really badly. Hinata and Sakura were fast asleep beside me, they both looked so peaceful. Finally after five minutes of looking at them I realized what I had just gone through that night, so I decided before I looked at myself I'd talk to Kyuubi.

(**Bold **is Naruto. _Italicized_ is Kyuubi)

**Kyuubi? Oka-san?**

_Yes my kit?_

**Am I, you know, a girl now?**

_Yes kit, you're my precious little girl._

**Okay, thanks Oka-san.**

_You're welcome sweetie._

(Back in the room.)

I could still hear in my head Kyuubi saying I will be in for a shock at how much she enhanced my girl growth, but personally I really didn't care. I got up from the bed still in pain from the nights work and walked over to the mirror. Kyuubi was right, I was shocked. The girl I was looking at in the mirror was nothing like what I had expected. I had what looked like in my eyes a double D chest and a very curvy body. I was shorter and less buff then I used to be. My eye lashes were a lot longer and my hair, oh my hair, it was down to my knees and even more sun kissed blonde then it was before if that's even possible.

I was still ogling myself in the mirror, so I didn't notice Hinata and Sakura come up behind me. They were as shocked as I was, maybe even more so. Sakura looked like she was about to scream about my beauty, while Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh my fucking gosh Naru-chan. You're hot as a girl. Kyuubi know what she's doing." Sakura almost screamed in my ear. I could hear in the back of my mind Kyuubi saying that she liked these two girls a lot, especially Sakura. I personally just kept looking at myself in the mirror still blown away at what I looked like.

Finally I found my voice to say something to the amazed girls, "Well that's Kyu for you. She over does everything. Oh well, I do agree with you though Sakura, I am impressed with my new body." My voice was a higher pitch then what it use to be to my own discomfort, but I would live.

Suddenly we heard a load bang from the door to "my" room and we all looked towards the sound. There standing right in view was the breeder, he was so tall and had really long hair for a guy.

"S-S-Sasuke-sama, h-h-how are you t-t-this morning." Hinata asked her master politely.

"Hnn, Kiba is looking for you. He's not happy you did not return last night." The breeder whose apparent name was Sasuke answered. "By the way, who is this girl and where is the prince Naruto?"

"He or should I say she is right in front of you, baka. That Kyuubi thing in her turned her into a girl. She is hot isn't she?" Sakura talked back to him as if she couldn't care less what happened. Sasuke seemed not to care at all about her town as he walk over to me. I had just held way higher respect for this pink haired girl for speaking like that to this guy.

"You, you're Naruto? The Prince? You were a boy just yesterday. How did this happen?" He started asking me questions as if he owned me. Well, I wasn't going to take that, no way in hell. So I decided to talk back to him, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"You stupid teme. I'm a girl now because of Kyuubi, just like Sakura-chan said. Kyuubi. Turned. Me. Into. A girl. I don't know how to make myself any clearer, you bastard. By the way, don't talk to me like you fucking own me because you sure as hell don't, teme." Sakura was even shocked by how I talked to this so called master. What I said earned me a hard punch to the stomach that made me fall to the floor. Sakura and Hinata ran to my side as quickly as they could

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "What the hell?! Naru-chan just turned into a girl! You could have messed with her knew girl parts already!" Sasuke looked mad with himself as he knelt down beside me and lifted me up in one swift movement and set me on the bed.

He turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, go to Kiba and tell him I said not to harm you, you were helping me with some things. Go now." Then he turned to Sakura and told her, "Take Naru-chan to our clothing and fitting room and get her some woman's clothes. I must go sort some things out with Shino-san. Good day to you." With that Sasuke and Hinata left the room, leaving Sakura and Naru-chan alone.

"You know, he's not as bad as you think. Give him a chance." Sakura told me as she helped me to my feet to head to the clothing room.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

We made it there quickly and Sakura was choosing out outfits for the servants to put me in. I didn't really want servants to help, but they would probably get punished if they didn't, so I let them do what ever.

In the end, I ended up with a black and blood red corset, a pair of blood red short shorts and stiletto boots that came up to my thighs. I wanted to kill Sakura for getting them to put me in this, but I didn't because I could hear Kyuubi saying, "_You look good; you should thank that pinky girl."_ So, instead of hurting her I listened to my oka-san and thanked everyone.

Now, twenty minutes later, Sakura was showing me around this massive palace. The rooms were huge and absolutely incredible. They weren't as great as heavens palace, but they were still pretty amazing. Most places were kept dark, while only some were fairly bright; like my bedroom for example. Sakura had told me earlier I wasn't aloud in Sasuke-teme's bedroom or study unless called there; for whatever reason.

Sakura-chan," I asked suddenly, "why do you want to be the one to give Sasuke-teme an heir?" Sakura stopped dead and looked at me with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Answering back she said, "Well Naru-chan, when I was brought here as a little girl, Sasuke-sama looked after me. You see, Sasuke-sama is seventeen now, but when I came here at eleven he was only twelve years old, yet he still took care of me. I thought it would be a good way to repay him." Smiling brightly she then added, "Well I guess I don't need to any more though. He has you, Naru-chan." What she said last sent shivers down my spine and I could hear Kyuubi laughing in my mind.

"Ummmm, well you see, I'm planning on getting out of here before he lays any one of his perverted finger on me." I told her half heartedly. I already knew I thought Sasuke-teme was cute, well more then that; whenever I see him my heart flies. I don't know what it means, but I don't want to stick around to find out. Sakura was smirking and lifted a finger up and pointed it in the direction behind my back. I swiveled around to find another smirking figure looking down at me. It was Sasuke. My heart again took of and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. "I…..Uhhhh….Ummmm." I tried to stutter something out, but it wasn't working.

"So, dobe, you think you're going to escape huh? Well I don't think I want that to happen, so I don't think I'll let it happen. Your staying with me in my room tonight, be there by 6:00. If your not I will find you, count on it. Oh, thank you Sakura for not telling our little princess I was here. Good day." After that Sasuke walked past me and away to where I was told his study was. I turned to where I thought Sakura was to yell at her for not telling me Sasuke was right there, but she was already gone.

"Great," I thought, "now I got to find my own way to 'my' room." Sulking now I tried to find my way down the huge mansion.

narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu

I had been walking around this place for three hours now, it had to be close to six. I really didn't care about that though; I didn't want to go to him ever. Still it would have been nice to find that stupid bedroom somehow. I had already forgotten the stupid lay out of this god damn palace. I decided to try heading back the way I came again, but as soon as I turned around I hit someone and fell to the floor. I looked up to find out who was there only to find an unfamiliar face. He had short chestnut hair that was messy and spiky. He had little black eyes and right beside him was the biggest dog I had ever seen. On his cheeks were weird tattoo looking things that were triangles and red. I wonder who this guy is?

"You, is your name Naruto?" He asked me in a way just like Sasuke did; like he owned mw.

"Will people stop acting like they own me? Yeah, my names Naruto, what of it?" I snapped back at him.

"Man I hate it when woman talk to me that way. I hope Sasuke gets you good. I'm Kiba by the way, Hinata-chan's master and mate. I was told to bring you to Sasuke's room." He told me in a bored and some what annoyed tone. I shook my head and got up, he was taller then me to my annoyance and his eyes never left my chest.

"Stop looking at my boobs pervert! And tell Sasuke-teme I am not going to his room, no way." I told him and started walking away. I got to take about five steps before he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in the direction of what I was assuming Sasuke's room. "Let Me Go, Bastard!! I will NOT go to his room. Let Me Go!!" I was trying my hardest to pull away from this dog boys strong grip, but every time I did get loose his big mutt from behind pushed me right towards him again and into his grasp.

"Well you stupid girl, you can tell him yourself because I don't want to be the one yelled at. Now move your hot ass forward so we can get there by six!" So, I finally gave up with this idiot and decided to scream at Sasuke when I get there. What I didn't know is what would be waiting for me when I did enter his room.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Ooooohhhhh, cliffy, love to bug you, hehe. Don't worry the next chapter should be up within the week. Thanks for reading. R & R please.


	3. Auther Note

Sorry readers…

Sorry readers….I'm not going to be posting much for a while. I'm having some trouble with my friends and my ex and everything. I'm so sorry, but when I'm sad everything I write turns emo and I really don't want that to happen. So again I'm sorry it's just I can't write happy stuff when I'm like this. Well tell me if you want me to keep writing anyways, you were warned it will probably turn out emoish. So tell me what ever. I'll write if you want.

Christine


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, but I am happy again and my story will be happy too

_Sorry it took so long, but I am happy again and my story will be happy too. YAYZ!! Okay hope you like the new chapter. R & R please!! _

**Chapter 3**

When we got to the 'master's' room, this Kiba guy threw me in as fast as he could and ran away down the hall. I turned on the spot to find Sasuke sitting on a couch with a horrible smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want me here for, teme?!" I screamed at him with all the anger and fury I had. Let me tell you now, it was a lot.

"Now, now, now dobe. You shouldn't talk to your master that way. Bad things can happen. He almost whispered back to me in a silky, seductive tone. I could feel my stomach doing flips and my thoughts leaving my mind. Kyuubi was yelling at me and him at the same time. Telling me to get a grip and not let him have me. While telling off Sasuke that if he laid one finger on him, she'd do anything in her power to kill him. Which was a lot.

My thoughts returned thanks to Kyu and I found Sasuke was coming ever so slightly closer every minute. "Stay away you stupid, perverted, teme!! I'm not in the mood to get laid!!" Yet even with me yelling at him, he was on me in a second.

"You know dobe, I liked you more as a boy." He whispered in my ear before he started to nibble on it. _(Okay people here comes a small lemon. You were warned.)_

I tried to struggle but my mind wouldn't let me. I was stuck; he was going to have me tonight.

"You're going to be screaming my name tonight dobe. I promise you that." His husky voice was like a drug now, as he nibbled more on my sensitive neck flesh. He started to move up my neck across my jaw until he placed his lips on mine. I was in total bliss and I was infuriated with myself for it. "So, dobe," he started to whisper again against my lips. "Do you like being a boy more too?"

My breathing was heavy as I tried to speak again but all that came out was stutters, "I-I l-l-like being a b-boy m-more." I was panting hard now. I could feel his hands undoing my corset.

"Hmmm, maybe that demon you have can do us both a favor. Ask her if she can make you a boy again." His husky, seductive voice filled my ears.

"Al-alright." I told him while I closed my eyes to talk to Kyu.

(**Bold **is Naruto. _Italicized_ is Kyuubi)

**Kyu? Kyu, you there?**

_Yes, I am here kit. I already know your question. My answer is this, if you wish to be a boy then I will need to do it tonight. You must tell this monster breeder he must stop his actions tonight or I will never make you a boy again. Do you understand kit?_

**Yes Oka-san. I will tell him.**

_Good, go now._

**Okay.**

**(End)**

My eyes opened again to find my corset off and my breast in his mouth. "S-stop," I whispered out. "Oka-san has a c-condition you m-must follow i-if you want m-me to be a b-boy again." He immediately stopped his actions and looked up at my face.

"And that is what my pet?" He asked me now in his normal voice.

"She s-said she will ch-change me, but it must be to-tonight. That m-means we have to st-stop this now. P-please Sasuke, I want to be a b-boy again." After my explanation he threw me my corset and got off the bed.

"Fine," he said. "If that's the only way I will stop." He started walking away towards the door and I realized I would be alone that night.

"Wait," I yelled at him. "Please stay with me, it was painful last time. Please?" He stopped half way through opening the door before he closed it again and walked over to me on the bed.

"Alright pet," He whispered as he crawled in beside me on the bed. I snuggling in close to his warm, muscular chest and just before I fell into my restless sleep I whispered to him, "thank you." Then my eyes closed and I was sleeping.

_Sorry it's so short and all. Oh well. R & R please!! _


End file.
